


Interlaced

by lumipops



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, all of the love, and all of the fluff, and all of the little things that makes doubleb great
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 17:40:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21140612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumipops/pseuds/lumipops
Summary: “I...Jiwon, you’re going to get into so much trouble. You’re going to get in trouble because of...because of me.” he says, voice wavering on the last word and Bobby immediately wraps his arm around his waist, fingers spreading wide to span the small of Hanbin’s back as he pulls him closer to anchor him against his body.“Worth it,” Bobby says immediately, voice resolute and serious, before he calmly shrugs and then smiles reassuringly at Hanbin when his beautiful face still breaks into a worried frown. “You’re worth it no matter what. Always have been and always will be.”





	Interlaced

**Author's Note:**

> bobby's instagram post. that's all.

It’s still dark out when Bobby blinks awake, eyes struggling to adjust to the dimly lit room as he turns his head to the side and squints toward the window beside the bed.

He’s just starting to lift his head up off the pillow for a better angle, trying to figure out whether the feeble light shining through the curtains is a waning moon or the beginnings of a rising sun, when he hears a small whine and stops in his tracks.

Then he lets out a little laugh and settles carefully back against the pillows before tilting his head downwards to look at where Hanbin’s curled up next to him and tucked securely against his side. Hanbin's also currently frowning in his sleep, eyebrows furrowed and mouth pouting cutely, so Bobby guesses he must’ve accidentally jostled him while moving.

“Sorry baby.” He whispers and Hanbin lets out a sigh before he’s smacking his lips together, frown disappearing as he throws an arm across Bobby’s bare torso.

Bobby snuggles back into the bed and closes his eyes again, trying to get comfy so he can fall back to sleep. But after ten minutes of blinking behind his closed eyelids and no luck of reuniting with dreamland, he finds himself re-opening his eyes to watch Hanbin sleep instead.

Over the past few months Bobby’s noticed sleep seems to be the only time when Hanbin’s face isn’t creased in concern or anxiety. And even then they’re not always that lucky depending on when the nightmares decide to show up.

Which is why Bobby always, _always_ does his best to cherish the relaxed expressions, like the one etched onto Hanbin’s face right now, like the precious gifts they are.

Slowly, he slides down the bed and onto his side, careful not to dislodge the hold Hanbin has on him, until they’re lying next to each other face-to-face so he can fully appreciate the beauty in front of him.

At first his eyes just trace across Hanbin’s features, sliding across the high cheekbones and long lashes, but soon his hand is reaching out to touch and he's unable to stop himself from running the pads of his fingers across parted red lips and smooth, warm skin.

It’s not until several heartbeats later when Bobby’s forefinger starts tracing along the delicate skin under Hanbin’s eyes that the younger boy finally stirs, tiny yawn escaping his mouth and lids fluttering open until an unfocused gaze finds Bobby’s face.

“Hey sleepyhead,” Bobby murmurs and moves his hand up to start brushing through the messy hair lying across Hanbin’s forehead. “Didn’t mean to wake you up. But you can sleep for a while longer; I don’t think it’s even morning yet.”

Hanbin yawns again and shakes his head as he leans into Bobby’s touch, “No, s’okay. Was gonna wake up an’ways.”

Bobby lets out a hum in response and pushes the hair up off Hanbin’s forehead so he can lean foreward and kiss the still smooth skin there like that might fight off the creases that’ll eventually appear once Hanbin’s more awake and goes back to thinking about too much too fast.

It’s quiet for a while, save for the sound of Hanbin sighing softly every time Bobby's hand massages further down his body or his lips press gentle kisses across his face.

But eventually Hanbin becomes more conscious, more alert, and Bobby feels the exact moment the smaller body tenses under his hand as Hanbin’s deep sighs quickly turn into shallow exhales instead.

"I didn’t dream it, did I? Did I dream it?” Hanbin rasps out suddenly, breathing still picking up, and Bobby immediately tries to distract, tries to ward off the negative feelings in a way that sometimes works by moving his hand down until it curls around Hanbin’s hip, tips of his fingers brushing against the swell of his ass. 

“I don’t know, did you?” Bobby asks with over-exaggerated curiosity, hand drifting further over Hanbin’s ass until he can slip a finger between his cheeks. "Do you maybe wanna show me what happened in this dream? Maybe we can figure it out together?”

Hanbin lets out a breathy moan, back arching into Bobby's touch even as he’s reaching behind him to grab Bobby’s wrist and push his hand back up to his hip.

“Not _that_, you idiot,” he says in exasperation, though he’s not quite able to keep his lips from curling up into a smile when Bobby starts waggling his eyebrows suggestively at him. “I’m so sore right now it’s not even funny.”

Bobby smirks proudly and Hanbin rolls his eyes with a little laugh that has Bobby starting to relax, thinking they’re in the clear. But then Hanbin’s expression is suddenly pulling a complete shift, turning so serious that Bobby’s subsequent suggestive comment immediately dies on his tongue.

“I meant...” Hanbin swallows, “I meant your post, Jiwon. Did...did I dream _that_?”

Bobby bites at his bottom lip and meets Hanbin’s gaze without saying a word.

Hanbin stares at him for less than a second before he inhales shakily and then squeezes his eyes shut, “Okay, not a dream. Didn’t think so. Nope, definitely real. Real as real can be. Okay, al...alright, okay.”

Bobby figures he’s got seconds before they’re in danger of tipping into the build-up of a panic attack so he starts rubbing his thumb soothingly against Hanbin’s hipbone and kisses him on the nose.

“Hey, _hey_, don’t worry. I mean how about I take a picture of us right now and post that, too?” He quickly tries joking and even in the current tense situation he can’t help the way his gaze slips down Hanbin’s body, taking in kiss-swollen lips, love bites scattered across skin, and Bobby’s own oversized shirt slipping off a bony shoulder. “Bet that would definitely distract everyone from my awful, horrendous, and scandalous birthday post, right?”

He laughs and quickly prays Hanbin laughs with him. But unfortunately, as Bobby’s been reminded over the last few months, life isn’t perfect so that’s not what happens.

Instead Hanbin reaches out to cup the side of his jaw, thumb tracing lightly along the dip under Bobby's bottom lip as he blinks at Bobby with sleep-puffy eyes and too fast exhales.

“I...Jiwon, you’re going to get into so much trouble. You’re going to get into trouble because of...because of _me_.” he says, voice wavering on the last word and Bobby immediately tightens his grip around his waist, fingers spreading wide to span the small of Hanbin’s back as he pulls him closer to anchor him against his body.

“Worth it,” Bobby says immediately, voice resolute and serious, before he shrugs lightly and then smiles reassuringly at Hanbin when his beautiful face still breaks into a worried frown. “You’re worth it no matter what. Always have been and always will be.”

Hanbin stares at him for a long moment and then he looks down between their bodies at where he’s automatically tangled their free hands together, slim fingers playing with Bobby’s slightly larger ones as he squeezes and presses along the digits. He wraps a couple fingers around Bobby’s thumb and then takes a deep, shuddering breath.

When he looks back up at Bobby, his eyes are glittering, lashes clumping wetly together from where the tears have gathered, but not yet spilled out at the corners.

Then Hanbin’s letting his hand fall away from Bobby’s face and pulling it back until it rests against his own chest, fingers digging sharply into his skin as his mouth opens to say words Bobby doesn’t want to hear. Words about unworthiness and mistakes and Bobby deserving more than this. Deserving better.

Deserving better than Hanbin.

They’re words that Bobby does not and _never_ will believe so he stops them and crushes them and fucking destroys them before they even have a chance to gain life.

“Hanbin,” he says softly and watches as Hanbin closes his mouth, swallowing nervously as his eyes flit away from Bobby’s own to instead stare over his shoulder at the wall of his bedroom.

Bobby lifts their joined hands up to Hanbin’s face and brushes his knuckles along Hanbin’s cheekbone until dark eyes shift back to meet his own gaze.

“_Baby boy_,” he breathes out even more softly and watches as Hanbin’s eyes flutter shut at the endearment, soft gasp pushing past his lips and hand moving from his chest to clasp around the cross of Bobby’s necklace instead.

“Baby boy, I love you,” Bobby says and even after all this time the words still make his heart flutter and his stomach twist with how much emotion they make him feel. “I love all of you. The good, the bad, the ugly, and whatever happens in between. I love everything about you and that’s never gonna change.”

This time a tear does escape, slipping down Hanbin’s cheek so Bobby leans forward to kiss it away and then smiles against Hanbin’s skin and adds, “You can’t get rid of me that easily. I told you this is forever for me, Hanbin, don’t tell me you forgot that.”

There’s another escaped tear as Hanbin quickly shakes his head and then he’s pushing forward and pressing his lips almost desperately to Bobby’s, fingers letting go of Bobby's necklace to curl around the nape of his neck instead.

Bobby kisses him back just as deeply, whispering _I love yous_ over and over against Hanbin's lips, hoping they'll somehow find a way to slip down to Hanbin's heart and curl like a shield around it to keep it safe and protected for when Bobby’s eventually pulled away to another country and forced to leave him again.

When they eventually break apart, Hanbin smiles shyly at him and breathes out a shaky "I love you, too" before he's ducking his head down to burrow his face into Bobby’s chest as Bobby grins widely and starts rubbing his back.

“Always and forever?” Bobby asks quietly, still smiling as his hand slides up the knobs of Hanbin’s spine until it cradles the back of his head.

He feels Hanbin nod against his chest before there’s soft lips pressing lightly into the skin above his heart.

“Yeah,” Hanbin whispers, voice still a little shaky, and Bobby kisses the top of his head before cuddling the smaller body in his arms even closer to his chest.

It’s as they’re starting to fall back asleep minutes later, lulled by the warmth of the bed and sounds of an outside world starting to wake up, that Hanbin, voice already gone soft and sleepy, says, “You’ve been my always and forever for as long as I can remember. You know that, right?”

Bobby kisses the top of his head again and sighs contentedly against Hanbin's hair as he closes his eyes and feels the pull of unconsciousness slipping over him.

“Same here, baby boy,” He murmurs. “Same here.”

**Author's Note:**

> it's still gotta be 10/22 somewhere in the universe and honestly this thing basically wrote itself.
> 
> and listen i know i've got other things i'm supposed to write, but my life is very much not fun right now and this little thing wasn't even supposed to happen. i guess inspiration comes about through the oddest of things. perhaps like an instagram post i had to stop myself from crying over in the middle of class.
> 
> (also, this technically could be count as a sort of sequel to in love I guess? i def listened to bobby's in love while writing this bc that song is my doubleb fluffy lovey writing jam. buuuuttt, i also might use this fic as the start of the doubleb oneshot series i've wanted to do for agesssss)
> 
> finally, should i make a twitter? i was thinking about it today bc it'd be a way for me to update the few people who like my writing on my progress instead of what i normally do right now which is to just fucking vanish into thin air.
> 
> love you all <3


End file.
